


All That Is Left

by fallenangel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bittersweet, Cheating, F/M, Hurt Rodney, John does not like sharing, John is a cockblock, John is a jerk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangel/pseuds/fallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he had left was their wonderful history</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Angst and some heartbreak. I have not Beta so all mistakes are mine. For McSheplets Challenge #71 over at LJ.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Stargate Atlantis or John and Rodney. (I really wish I own John and Rodney)

Rodney walked quickly back to their hut, the one the he and John were sharing. He didn’t look at anyone; he didn’t want anyone to see his tears. He was the smartest man in two galaxies and he had done some stupid things. He fell in love with his best friend and then he started a relationship with said friend. He knew John had never been a relationship with another man, he knew that their relationship had to be a secret; he knew that John still flirted with women. But he loves John and that doesn’t matter because John is his best friend, lover, and boyfriend. 

He got to their hut, small and crude, but quite nice for MX... whatever planet they were on he really didn’t care at this point. Life was not fair, so fucking unfair. He and John just had so much history, such a wonderful history. They had become best friends, a soldier and a geek. He had fun with John, they had the same quirky sense of humor, and the whole balcony incident had proven that. They had gotten so close and John had be the greatest friend he ever had, sure there were rough times but John had been there for him and he had been there for John.

Then there was the wonderful history they had made over the last six months as lovers. Rodney believed there had always been a tension between them that normally wasn’t between friends. It had been a bad week for John; he had lost a lot of soldiers to the Wraith. Rodney had gone to see him, to be there for his best friend. Rodney had found him on the South Pier late at night; when John saw him he grabbed Rodney and crashed his lips to his. His kiss was one like Rodney had never had before, it was a kissed filled with heat and passion and filled with so much want and love that Rodney nearly cried.

“You can never leave me Rodney,” John had demanded still breathless from their kiss, “You are not allowed to, you hear me Rodney?” Rodney’s head was spinning and he took a few calming breaths, then wrapped John into a hug resting his own head on John’s shoulder rubbing small circles into his back.

“No John, I am not leaving you,” Rodney whispered.

Their greatest history had been when they became a couple. Even though it was a secret, John always had a small smile for him or a quick gentle touch. There lovemaking was wonderful, because it was based on love and lust. Their lovemaking had always been face to face and Rodney felt complete when John was inside of him, making him feel like he had never felt before what he was afraid to feel before. They had such a wonderful history.

John had been flirting with the chieftain’s daughter, she was beautiful little blond and Rodney had thought she was hot to. He was used to John’s flirting; it was part of their cover. Something had told him to stay at the feast and not go looking for John, but he didn’t listen to that little voice. He had found them on a couch in one of the rooms of the grand hall, where the feast had been taking place, and he was fucking her face to face. She froze and John turned around and just stared, eyes wide but not saying anything.

Now Rodney was alone over ten minutes had gone by and should have realized John wasn’t coming,

‘Or maybe he was,’ Voiced his sick sense of bitter humor. He should have realized it was just too good to last. He couldn’t believe he was so stupid as to fall in love. He was not leaving John, but it seem like John had left him, John a straight man after all. Now all that was left was there wonderful and beautiful history.


	2. History of Friendship

Rodney never made friends easy but John Sheppard had been different, he knew that man was different the second he had said, as he set in the command chair in Antarctica,

“Did I do that?” 

Rodney had been giddy when he had first tested the personal shield, he had tried running into walls at first because he was a genius and wanted to make sure it worked before he did anything dangerous. The first person he came across was John Sheppard, but he really didn’t believe in fate. He waved happily at John and nearly skipped over to the other man; he had been very excited, John had given him funny look and stared at the device on his chest. Rodney quickly looked down then back at him,

“It is a personal shield,” Rodney said with a bright smile, “Major you have to see this,” Rodney turned away from the other man and ran, full speed, right into the wall where he bounced right off and landed on his feet. He turned back toward John with a bright smile on his face and John had an equally bright smile on his face.

“Cool,” John said, “You think it would stop a bullet McKay?” Now normally Rodney would have looked at other man like he was nuts. But right then he was flying high on his happiness of this scientific discovery so he just smiled and nodded,

“Most likely, how about shooting me in the leg,” He had replied. He had been the one that came up with pushing him off the balcony. 

Their game had to stop after they realized that the people had been real and that upset Rodney because they were having fun. 

“It wasn’t right Rodney,” John had said out loud in front of Elizabeth but then whispered to him, “But it was fun while it lasted.” Rodney had rolled his eyes but still gave John a smile. 

Rodney couldn’t believe that John had beaten his R/C car, he had ramped it up to win. He had pouted and John just smiled,  
“Come on Rodney don’t make that face,” John told him, “You are going to make me feel bad,” But the next time they had raced Rodney won, Rodney did suspect that John had let him. Of course he said nothing and pumped his fist in the air, John had just smiled.

Rodney’s favorite activity was movie nights; sometimes it was the team himself, John, Teyla and Ford (later Ronon). But most of the time it was just John and himself. 

“We are not watching this Sheppard,” Rodney always used the other man’s last name when he was a little upset, his rank was used when Rodney was really upset.

“Come on Rodney,” John had drawn out his name and if it was anyone else it would have sounded like wining, “It is campy and fun.”

“It is an insult to science,” Rodney had said with a nearly fevered conviction.

“Please Rodney,” John said, “For me?” Rodney cursed the other man and sat down next to the other man on his couch.

“I hate you,” Rodney said with a frown.

“No you don’t” John had said with a smile then placed the bowel of popcorn between them, “It is caramel corn.” Rodney just snorted of course John would have his favorite popcorn, just in case the pleading hadn’t have worked. Rodney just stuffed some popcorn in his mouth, and it was good all warm and caramely, as the beginning credits of Back to the Future began to roll.  
At one point it seem like they could read each other’s minds. John had been there for him after Carson had died. John had listened to him and refused to say good-bye. But then things began to slowly change. There was a tension between them that hadn’t been there before. Rodney began to value John’s opinion more than anyone else. He just couldn’t let John down, the rest of the universe yes, but not John. Even though he was a genius he just couldn’t see that their friendship was changing, that part of their history was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that caramely is not a real word but come on when you think of warm caramel popcorn that is a word that come to mind, or maybe I just call it that in my head.


	3. The History of Attraction and Jealousy

Rodney would admit, only to himself, that the first time he saw John Sheppard he thought one thing, that the man was hot. Rodney didn’t advertise that he was bisexual but he didn’t deny it either. Relationships with men had been easier for him, because the men he had dated had just taken charge. They had owned him in some way, with women that had never happened.

So when John had owned that command chair in Antarctica the first thing that came to Rodney’s mind when thinking about the man was,

‘So very hot and wears a uniform,’ Rodney didn’t even mind that the other man wasn’t a blond. Because usually Rodney was attracted to hot blonds in uniforms, that was why he liked Carter so much because she had all those things plus she was a genius. When he found out that John was smart, MENSA smart, he nearly creamed his pants.

Rodney had spent the first couple of months checking out John Sheppard. He made sure he found away to bend over to show Sheppard his ass, but the other man never seemed too noticed. Rodney surprised himself by being so bold, but John Sheppard was hot. Then their friendship started and it was a good one, so he stopped. Of course Rodney didn’t know that John had been checking out his ass the whole time. Their friendship grew over the first couple years on Atlantis and it was a wonderful friendship but then the strange tension began.

It had started on MX-239, the people called themselves the Kregon and they were nice, not the normal natives SGA-1 normally ran into. The ones that normally had them being chased back to the gate. Ronon had watched the warriors train and offered his help on correcting the younger ones. He had been helping out a few hours at that point. Teyla had been talking to the village’s chieftain about trading, John was leaning against one of the huts, flirting with the young women that passed him, and Rodney, drinking a strong tea which was of course citrus-free but turned out to be really good, was setting on a log next to the chieftain’s oldest son. Rodney didn’t think that was too much of a hardship since the man was hot. The man was only a few years younger than Rodney, shoulder length golden blond hair, lightly tanned skin, well muscled from working in the fields, he was more of a rugged type of hot, but he had the most piercing gray eyes. To Rodney’s delight those gray eyes seemed to wander over him a lot. 

‘Shit, I can’t remember his name,’ Rodney thought to himself as he took a quick peek at the man beside him. The man had been looking at him too and smirked back at Rodney. Rodney quickly looked away and felt the heat from a blush creep up his neck and onto his face. Then the man gently nudged his larger thigh against Rodney. 

“So Dr. McKay are you enjoying your tea?” The man asked, well more liked purred to him. Rodney’s blush increased and he took another drink before turning to look at the man.

“Rodney,” He corrected the younger man which kind-of surprised him. The younger man’s smile brightened but neither of them saw John turned his head toward them and frown. “It is really quite good, strong,” The younger man picked up the earthen clay pot to offer Rodney more and poured as Rodney nodded. “Thank-you…um..sorry,”

“Togean,” The younger man offered with a smirk. 

“So sorry I am terrible with names,” He said. Togean smirked at him with a hungry look in his eyes that left Rodney feeling a little dizzy. He was sure that the other man’s smirk was going to turn him into a puddle of Rodney goo.

“Well Rodney,” Togean began nearly purring out Rodney’s name, “I am sure we can figure out a way to get you to remember it.” Rodney’s eyes went wide, he was truly surprised he normally didn’t get offers like this but he was really happy to have it since it had way too long since he had been fucked. Just then he felt a weight on the log and turned to find John sitting next to him a hard look in his eyes.

“Something wrong?” Rodney asked. John blinked and then focused on Rodney giving him a bright smile. He then slung his arm over Rodney’s shoulder. 

“Nothing buddy,” He said still smiling, “Well I brought my PSP and I thought since we are staying the night we could play.” 

“I don’t know,” Rodney tried to sound like he wanted to play PSP and gave Togean a quick glance. Togean was eying John and he looked pissed. Then he turned back to John to tell him that he really didn’t feel like it. 

“Come on,” John said giving Rodney’s shoulder a squeeze, “I kind-of feel bad since I couldn’t hang with you on your birthday, since I got so busy. I thought I could make it up to you by hanging out tonight you know before we go home and things get crazy again. You know they will.” Rodney sighed knowing he was not getting laid tonight not with John looking like someone kicked his puppy.

“Ok John,” He said and then gave Togean an apologetic glance. Then he stood up and stretched and sighed taking a glance at the quickly darkening sky. “Let me just go take care of some business before it gets too dark.” Then he began to walk toward the entrance of the nearby forest to find a tree. He didn’t see Togean looking at John with a hateful look in his eyes and he certainly didn’t see John match that stare with a look of triumphant and smugness in his eyes. 

There had been other missions and other offers but John always seemed to ruin the moment. ‘This man has to the universe’s best cock-blocker.’ Rodney had thought to himself most of the time. But he could never be mad at his best friend because it wasn’t like he was doing it on purpose.


	4. History of the Beginning of Love

Rodney sighed, two days ago John had kissed him on the South Pier and demanded that he never leave him. That is the last time he had seen John, let alone talk to him. Rodney was afraid that their friendship was ruined. Of course it was, John had a moment of weakness and just wanted something or in his case someone to hang on to. 

‘And I just happened to be there,’ Rodney thought to himself. Rodney sighed again and finished getting ready for bed, just a plain white t-shirt and dark blue boxers. He climbed into bed and pulled the blankets over him and was just getting ready to “think” the lights off when his door chimed. He sighed really just wanting to get some sleep and buried his head into his pillowing hoping whoever it was would just go away. But then he heard the door swish open, footsteps entering, and the door swishing closed. Rodney quickly looked up but he already knew who it was because there was only one person that would enter his room like that. 

“Hey,” John simply stated, his hands were in his pockets and his shoulders were slumped. He looked both nervous and utterly defeated at the same time. He kept looking at Rodney, quickly around the room, then back at Rodney, then at his feet and then back at Rodney. Rodney quickly sat up and tried to get out of bed but he forgot to push back the blankets and he got tangled in them and promptly fell out of the bed, on his butt. “Are you okay Rodney?” John was walking over to him. Rodney groaned as he quickly untangled himself and threw the offending blankets back on to his bed. 

“Ow my butt,” Rodney really thought he had said that in his head until John snorted looking down at him offering a hand. “I just said that out loud didn’t I?” John just nodded and started laughing. Rodney rolled over and tried to burrow his head into the floor. 

“Does it really hurt that bad Rodney?” John managed to get out, laughing even harder. Rodney brought his head up to look at the other man. John’s face was turning red from laughing so hard and tears were beginning to stream down his face. “Need some help?” 

“Sure John, how about you kiss it and make it better,” Rodney snapped his voice dripping with sarcasm. John suddenly stopped laughing and smirked at Rodney. 

“Wow Rodney didn’t think I would get that far until the third date but if you insist,” John reached for Rodney’s boxers. Rodney’s eyes went wide and he quickly batted John’s hand away and jumped up much too quickly. John let out a yelp as Rodney’s head connected with his face. Rodney rubbed his head as he sat down on his bed. 

“Have you finally lost it Sheppard,” Rodney said looking up at John and realized the other man was clutching his nose, his bleeding nose. Rodney grabbed the box of tissues and ran over to John, he grabbed some and pressed them to John’s nose, the other man winced. “Oh John I am such an asshole, I broke your nose. Come on let’s get you down to the infirmary.” Rodney took the other man’s arm and tried to lead him out the door but John stopped him. 

“It’s not broken Rodney,” John pulled away the clump of tissues to show Rodney that it had already stopped bleeding. Rodney sighed, he was still holding John’s arm when he realized this he dropped it quickly and stared at the floor. “I am surprised through since you have such a hard head.” 

“Hey,” Rodney looked up to give the other man a hard glare, “Now I wish I would have broken it.” 

“Gee thanks Rodney,” John said tossing the bloody tissues in the trash. Then Rodney realized something and stared openly at the other man.

“You expected me to put out by the third date?” Rodney questioned hotly. 

“No, I expected to get your pants off by the third date,” John said with a smirk, “You would have put out by the second date. It’s my charm.”

“I am not that easy Sheppard,” Rodney fumed, “I am not a man-whore, unlike some people in this room, I can control…wait a minute you want to date me? Like spend time together not just as friends? Real dates like dinner and movie type dates?” Rodney gaped at John, he felt like the 100th time this night. 

“Dinner and a movie date, picnic and a swim date,” John said with a shrug and then smiled, “Maybe a sleep over date,”

“Do you really think about sex and me and having sex with me,” Rodney asked, “That would make it gay sex you know,” 

“I know Rodney,” John gave him a pointed stare, “And no I don’t think about having gay sex with you. I think about have hot and kinky gay sex with you. I want to do dirty things to you Rodney.” Rodney opened his mouth and closed it several times before whimpering, because he got a mental image. John gave him a slow smile. “Oh yeah I will have you pants off by the third date.” 

“Hey, like I said before not a man-whore,” Rodney said crossing his arms over his chest. “That title belongs to you.”

“I am not a man-whore,” John pouted, “Name one time….”

“Just one,” Rodney questioned, “I take it back you are not Kirking your way through this galaxy. He has got nothing on you,”  
“Well Rodney just because you are a prude,” John said.

“Prude,” Rodney sputtered, “I am not a prude. I mean have you ever been with a man John? I have the feeling it is going to be a big ‘no’. I, on the other hand have been with plenty of men and done things that would make your toes curl.” 

“I am sure,” John snorted as he took a step closer to Rodney. He leaned in like his was going to kiss Rodney, his warm breath ghosting over the other man’s lips. Rodney swallowed hard and then closed his eyes and waited, nothing happened. “Prude,” Rodney opened his eyes and John had stepped back with a smirk on his face. Rodney was pissed and swiftly got into John’s personal space, grabbed the John’s shirt and pulled him in crashing his lips to John’s, hard. At first John stood there in shock but he quickly got over that and began to dominate the kiss. He sucked on Rodney’s lower lip and Rodney opened his mouth and John didn’t waste any time turning the kiss deeper. 

Rodney responded by tangling his hands in John’s hair, finally being able to run his fingers through that hair, hair that defied the laws of physics and teased him very damn day. John hummed at his scalp being rubbed by Rodney’s fingers. John ran his hands down Rodney’s broad back and quickly found themselves slipping inside Rodney’s boxers to firmly grab his ass. Rodney broke the kiss and looked at John,

“Man-whore,” He said as he wiggled his ass in John’s firm grip. John squeezed it a little harder.

“Okay I take it back you are not a prude,” John said as leaned back in, “I think you might be a slut Rodney and that is so hot,” John began to kiss him again but then his head set chirped and he groaned into Rodney’s mouth.

“Thank-you universe,” Rodney said as he pulled away from John, removing the other man’s hands from out of his boxers.

“Sheppard here,” John sighed, “Okay…okay…no take Lorne and his team to medical I will meet them there,”

“Three hours early I thought the natives were friendly,” Rodney wondered. John gave him a small smile.

“Guess I will find out,” John gave Rodney another kiss, soft and slow, then turned to leave. When he exited he poked his head back in, “Private breakfast on the South Pier?” 

“Oh...sure,” Rodney was a little bit surprised that John was asking for a date so soon. 

“Okay so 0730,” John smiled, “I will bring food and you bring yourself,” Then John was gone. Rodney laid back down and bed, and thought the lights off. He stared up at the gray ceiling for a few seconds before saying aloud,

“What the fuck just happened?”


	5. History of Romance, Lust, and Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the sex chapter just to warn you.

Normally Rodney liked to sleep in a little bit on his days off, not that he would admit that to anyone. But today he was up at 0600, because he had a private breakfast date with his best friend. Said best friend was also, in Rodney’s opinion the hottest man in Atlantis, no the hottest man in two galaxies. 

‘But I am not being bias,” Rodney thought to himself as he jumped into the shower. He sighed as the hot water hit him, he kept the temperature in his shower set at a very hot 40 degrees Celsius. He reached over to grab his soap, it was an organic soap that smelled like sandalwood and had oatmeal in it to make his skin smooth, he ordered it from a small specialty store back on Earth. Of course no one knew about this, or any other of his special order products, because Rodney just knew that he would never live it down. It wasn’t his fault that his skin was sensitive and would breakout in rashes if he didn’t used special products. That was his parents fault for passing him down inferior genes. Of course the genius came from them so he couldn’t be too mad at them. 

He quickly finished and dressed in a pair of gray slacks and a dark blue shirt, people had told him that he looks good in blue, and he wanted to look good for John. John had told him not to bring anything but himself but Rodney decided against it, he had brought back one of those non-dairy creamers last time from earth, it was John favorite flavor Hazelnut cream. He was going to use it to lure John down to his labs to activate ancient tech. Rodney swore that, if there was a way, the other man could make the city jump up and start tap dancing. Rodney glanced at his watch, it was already 7:15, he had taken longer to get ready then he thought he did and he left for the South Pier.

Rodney was amazed at the sight that he came across when he arrived. John had found a real white and red check picnic blanket and had it spread out. There was an assortment of fruit and the best looking pastries that Rodney had seen in a long while. There was also a bottle of the sweet golden wine that Athosians made, and that everyone on Atlantis loved. 

“What did you bring Rodney?” John said coming up behind him, all sneaky and quite. Rodney jumped and turned to glare at the other man but he just couldn’t. John was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a tight, micro-fiber, gray sweater, the man look downright sinful. Rodney held up the creamer and took a deep breath before speaking,

“I thought there would be coffee,” He said a slight blush on his face, which only made Rodney blush harder because damn he did not blush. John smiled and lead Rodney over to the blanket, Rodney sat down and gave John a small smile. John sat down but he stretched out and gave a long lazy smile and leaned and to kiss Rodney. 

* * *

Their second date, really wasn’t a date, came about a week later. It was basically John hanging out in his office while he finished paper work. Of course John asked “the question”,

“So you said you been with other guys, who?” John tired to sound like he didn’t care but he wasn’t fooling either of them. 

“You know John, for someone who likes to bug me when I am working,” Rodney trailed off his thought at the look on John’s face, “Don’t give me that look paper work is work. As if you would know, always passing it off to Evan.”

“Evan?” John said sharply eyeing Rodney. He knew that Rodney hardly ever called anyone by their first names, let alone soldiers. 

‘Crap,’ Rodney thought and stared at his computer screen because he really didn’t want to talk about it. John crossed his arms and leaned against the wall right against the door, so there was no chance of escape. ‘It wrong to wish for a Wraith attack, it is wrong to wish for a Wraith attack..’ Rodney chanted in his head.

“Rodney I am waiting,” John said looking at him with a frown.

“We sort have had an on again off again relationship,” Rodney said still looking at his computer screen praying that John would just drop it.

“How long did this on again off again relationship last?” John asked next still frowning.

“A while,” Rodney said taking a quick peek at the other man, he didn’t seem too happy.

“Rodney!” John snapped. 

“Maybe four years,” Rodney sighed, okay it had been over four years if you counted the time they talked over the computer when he was in Russia. He looked over a John again when he didn’t reply back the man looked really upset. “But you know we haven’t been in any kind of relationship for over a year and a half.” Of course Rodney never said he did not count random hooking up as a relationship.

“Well Rodney I guess I will leave you to your paper work,” John said, “How about you come over tomorrow and watch a movie. I have caramel popcorn” The last part he said with a smile but Rodney knew Rodney was still pissed.

“Okay.” Rodney said and John left him with a wolfish smile and was gone.   
“McKay to Lorne,” Rodney said into his earpiece.

“Hey Doc what’s up,” Lorne answered.

“Well I just wanted to tell you…” Rodney started but the other man cut him off.

“On second Doc,” Lorne said, “Just wanted to step into a more private place. I was wondering, cause it has been awhile for me…”

“Don’t spar with John for awhile,” Rodney cut him off rather quickly.

“Why Rodney,” The other man questioned.

“Ummm…because” Rodney said lamely. Lorne quickly caught on and there was silence for a few seconds.

“Oh,” He murmured darkly, “Lorne out,” Rodney sighed this was a big reason why he tried to date women, he usually didn’t get this far for stuff like this to happen.

* * *  
Luckily for Rodney he hadn’t brought anything to the movie date because as soon as he walked into John’s quarters he was pinned to the nearest wall with a pair of hot lips harshly pressed against his, and of course he wasn’t expecting this so he gasped. Then there was a hot tongue evading his mouth, since it was John, Rodney didn’t mind one bit. Rodney was kissing back until he heard a rip, John started pulling roughly at his shirt. He tried to pull away but John kept kissing him, Rodney pinched John’s arm to get his attention.

“John,” Rodney gasped, “I will take it off don’t rip it.”Rodney took off his shirt and John attacked his lips and pined his arms above him. Rodney tried to make his brain work, that John was acting a little out of character but this was so hot. 

“Rodney,” Breathed out, “You are a dirty boy, I want to spank you and I know you will love it. Then I am going to turn you around and fuck you up against this wall, you like it rough don’t you Rodney.” John had began to suck on his neck and Rodney just had that wonderful, wonderful picture in his head and it was one fantasy that was going to happen. Then his big, annoying tonight, brain caught up to what John was saying and of course he couldn’t keep his big mouth shut. 

“How do you know that?” Rodney asked. John answered by dragging him forward and nearly throwing him onto the bed. “John?” Rodney sat up and had his arms crossed, this wasn’t going any farther until he had some answers because they hadn’t talked about sex yet. 

“Talked to Lorne,” John said simply and Rodney glared at him, because Rodney knew Evan would never talk to John about their relationship. 

“Really?” Rodney questioned as he allowed John to push him back on to the bed and climb on top of him. 

“He may have been a little drunk at the time,” John said as he began to suck on Rodney’s neck. Rodney knew he was going to have a nasty bruise tomorrow, because John was really tearing up his neck. “He still likes you Rodney,” John growled.

“Well I guess you better keep me satisfied then,” Rodney could not help saying it because John was already jealous, and that was really hot as far as Rodney was concerned. That comment got him one more deep sexy growl from John, that had to be the hottest noise in the universe. John abandoned his neck and Rodney made a little wine of disappointment but then John began to move south sucking and biting as he went so Rodney got over it real quickly. 

John decided he was going to pay some attention to Rodney’s nipples and slowly took long licks on his right nipple. Rodney moaned as a shiver ran down his spine, he also wondered if Evan let out the little secret on how sensitive they were. 

“A little sensitive Rodney?” John asked with a smirk on his face as he blew over the damp nipple. Rodney figured that yes Evan told his secret, he really had to talk to the other man about him being a security threat when drunk. But the turned his attention back to his right nipple taking it in this teeth and pulling on it as he worried it’s mate with his finger pulling and twisting it. Then he switched he mouth to the left one as he roughly tugged and twisted the right. Rodney moan and groaned, his cock was now at full attention straining against his pants. He really needed to cum, but did not want this to end quite yet.

“Fuck,” Rodney moan, “John come on don’t wanna cum yet,” By this time Rodney knew he was panting and squirming but he really did not care. 

“I think that is the point Rodney,” John said as he leaned up for a quick kiss, before heading back to his previous destination.

“But I don’t wanna come until you are fucking me,” Rodney manged to breath out. John froze and stared up at him. “What?”

“Fuck, Rodney, you just can’t say stuff like that,” John said, “Not unless you want me cumming too soon too.” Rodney smiled, glad that he effect John finally. 

“Hey I think we both need to lose some more clothes,” Rodney pulled John up at this point so he could strip off his tight black shirt. John’s chest was well defined, hard and cut covered with a black hair and a dusting of black hair leading down into his pant. “Damn John you are so fucking hot and manly, and fucking hot,” He was running his fingers through John chest hair, scraping along the skin with his blunt fingernails, he really wanted to take this slow and enjoy John's body but Rodney knew that neither of them were going to last. Rodney reached over John and grabbed the lube from his night stand, he kissed John again as he got some on his fingers and started prepping himself.

He hissed in pain from the burn, he wasn't being careful and was rushing. John raised an eye brow,

"I am fine but I am not going to last," Rodney said kissing John again, after three fingers he decided he was ready. John flipped them over and smiled down at Rodney. 

"You ready Rodney?" John asked while positioning his dick. Rodney just nodded and moaned. "What Rodney I didn't hear you?"

"Please John please," Rodney pleaded and thrust up toward John.

"Come on Rodney you got to tell me what you want," John leaned down and whispered this into the other man's ear as he licked and nibbled on it.

"Fuck me John," Rodney nearly shouted, "Please fuck me, I need it." John took a deep breath and ran through the pre-flight check to a jumper take off to calm himself. He then leaned up to look in Rodney's eyes as he slowly slid in. He held Rodney's hips in place as the other man tried to thrust up, he didn't want to hurt him. John had does this before, with a few women, so he knew he had to be careful. 

Rodney sighed as John settled completely in him, it burned. John was pretty thick and it had been such a long time, much too long  
.  
"You were cock blocking me on purpose," Rodney said with a pout on his face. 

"I guess I didn't want to share," John leaned down and kissed Rodney before slowly pulling out and pushing back in. Rodney began to move with him, meeting his every thrust. 

"Damn, Rodney you are so tight and hot," John breathed out, "Wish this never had to end," Rodney was about to answer him but John angled just the right way and he saw stars. Rodney moaned,

"Harder," John grabbed Rodney's legs and put them over his shoulders and apparently Rodney was pretty flexible because he did not complain when John leaned down to kiss him. John knew he was already close and was not to last long. Every moan and whimper escaping from Rodney's mouth was sending a wave of pleasure through his body.

"Rodney...not going to last," John managed to get out he then reached between their bodies to pump Rodney, John licked his lips at the sight of Rodney dick. John had never sucked dick before but he was looking forward to make Rodney moan. Which he did when he grabbed on to him stroking at the same speed he was fucking him.

"I...I..." Rodney was just overcome with pleasure at this point. He felt his orgasm building in his balls, once John had found the spot he was relentless. Rodney had always enjoyed sex, but sex with someone that you have fallen in love with was a totally different experience. He really wanted to last forever, but he felt himself going over the edge he could even form words. He arched against John's hand and came hard all over John's hand and stomach. He took deep breaths as John continued to thrust for a few more strokes.

Rodney watched, with most likely a sated smile on his face. John's hazel eyes look almost stormy gray, a light sheen of sweat cover his body. John threw his head back and moaned when he came, Rodney shiver from the site and the hit to his prostate. John covered him breathing heavily and Rodney wrapped his arms around him. John push up slightly to look into Rodney's eyes, John smiled and began to kiss Rodney breathless. 

"Feel like a shower?" John asked between kisses. Rodney nodded and winced slightly as John pulled out of him, he clamped himself shut to lessen the mess. John rolled off the bed and stared down at Rodney, taking in his whole body, before offering an hand. "So pretty good date Rodney?" 

"Well I remember I was promised caramel popcorn and a movie," Rodney said as he walked pass John and into the bathroom, of course John was right behind him. Rodney turned on the shower and stepped in, "So I guess it was an okay date," Rodney had turned away from John with a smile on his face. Suddenly John was crowded against his back, slowly running his hands along Rodney's sides making him shiver. John gently nuzzled Rodney's neck and kissed down to his left shoulder, he slowly began to lick and suck and kiss the spot. Rodney smiled, he really loved the idea of wearing John's mark that he was John's. Of course, that meant the John belonged to him too. 

"Don't worry Rodney, that is next," John said and resumed his marking.


	6. What is Left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, short and bittersweet just how it started.

Rodney knew who it was as a strong hand touch his shoulder. He was facing away from the hut's entrance, he was not ready to face John yet, to look into his eyes. This is why he never wanted to fall in love, it made him stupid, because he loved John and knew he would forgive him. He wished that this whole thing with them had just had been about awesome sex, or at least if only John thought it was just awesome sex. It would have been so much easier if John never told him he loved him, because he could have handled this so much better.

"Rodney," John whispered sliding his arm across the other man's shoulders and sunk to his knees behind him. Rodney took a deep breath and held back the sob threatening to bubble up from this throat. It would so much easier if he hadn't fallen in love with John, so much easier to just be with Evan and perhaps someday love him. But no he had to go and fall in love with a straight man, well until it came to himself. So much easier if him and John had just been fucking, not making love. He called it that, John had said himself that they were making love. 

"John," Rodney softly said. John gently nuzzled Rodney back, warm breath seeping through his clothing. Rodney was always afraid that this would destroy their relationship, he really should have listened to his fears, but he promised he would never leave John and he loved him too much to let him go because he would rather have a piece of John then lose him completely. Rodney nearly laughed at that, because how fucked up was he, so fucked up but somehow John still wanted him.

"I am so so sorry Rodney," John choked out and he raised himself higher on his knees to wrap his arms around Rodney and bury his face in Rodney's hair. 

"I know John, I know," Rodney said leaning back in the other man's embrace.

"What happens now?" John whispered. Rodney sighed, closed his eyes, and took a breath.

"You clean up, we get ready for bed, and tomorrow we go home," Rodney said pushing away and standing up to strip out of his clothes, he was so tired.

"I mean what happens to us?" John asked as he stood up. Rodney turned and face John,

"I love you," Rodney said and simply got ready for bed. He knew this would most likely happen again and he would always forgive him because he loved John more than anything and that was all that was left to do, to say, to feel, his love for John.

**Author's Note:**

> So this first chapter was going to be it because it took care of the challenge, but it felt like it needed more so I wrote more and it kind of took over, and it took me too long to finish it.


End file.
